


Alone Again

by loserhoshi (kiew)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeonghan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiew/pseuds/loserhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have time alone and they intend to make use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason this has so many hits is because it was written when there was no other jeongcheol smut i'm sorry to disappoint

Jeonghan’s back hit the wall, Seungcheol’s mouth pressing insistently against his. They weren’t sure how much time they had. Promotions were technically over, but free time was scarce and finding themselves alone in the dorm was still frustratingly impossible with eleven other roommates.

The other members had grouped up and left the dorm at different points in the evening and the two were amazingly left with some privacy after fielding invitations to tag along. They’d tried to be subtle about it, but Seungkwan had still loudly complained about being scarred as he fled the dorm.

As soon as the front door closed Seungcheol had bracketed Jeonghan against the nearest wall and finally caught his lips in a heated kiss. Jeonghan gasped in surprise but was quick to fist Seungcheol’s shirt in his hands and bring him closer.

He’d been keyed up all afternoon. It was his own fault, really. Seungcheol had been innocently suggesting the other members get out of the dorm for a bit, but Jeonghan realized the opportunity this could give them. He’d been sending Seungcheol increasingly suggestive looks until Seungcheol practically shoved their friends out the door.

All thoughts of teasing evaporated from his mind with Seungcheol’s body pressed firmly against his and his hands dragging down Jeonghan’s waist to hold his hips. Jeonghan sucked Seungcheol’s bottom lip between his and grasped at his hair. Seungcheol’s hand slipped under Jeonghan’s shirt and lightly traced the sensitive skin up his waist. Jeonghan’s mouth fell open as sparks shot up his side and Seungcheol took the opportunity to lick into his mouth.

It almost seemed worth it to go so long without Seungcheol’s touch if just a kiss could wind them both up like this. Almost.

He needed _more_. They needed to be closer.

Jeonghan let out an impatient huff and moved his hips away from the wall to press against Seungcheol’s. They moaned against each other’s mouths, Seungcheol in surprise and Jeonghan in relief. Seungcheol gripped at his waist and pushed their connected hips against the wall, causing Jeonghan to inhale sharply and break the kiss to lean his head back in a daze. Seungcheol mouthed across his jaw as he rocked against him, heat spreading through him at the feeling of Seungcheol through his jeans and nipping down his neck. Seungcheol grazed his teeth along the skin at the juncture of Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder for a moment before resting his forehead there, sighing. Their hips stilled. Jeonghan knew what he wanted, what they both wanted, but they couldn’t afford to leave any marks.

Seungcheol moved to meet Jeonghan’s gaze, his eyes gentle but desperate. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed.

Jeonghan realized they hadn’t spoken since they were left to themselves, too caught up in the urgency of each other’s touch, and his heart ached at the earnest tone of Seungcheol’s voice.

“I love you,” he replied softly, moving his hands to cup Seungcheol’s jaw.

Seungcheol’s eyes warmed as a grin slowly spread across his face. Jeonghan couldn’t help but mirror his expression. Those words still manage to reduce him to a giggling mess, even when he’s the one saying them, because of the way Seungcheol always reacts.

The tender feeling in the air quickly  gave way to heat and need though, and Seungcheol surged forward to recapture his lips, grinding against him. “I love you too,” He panted against his mouth.

Each thrust sparked fire through him, licking up his chest and neck. His breath was heavy and his knuckles ached where he clutched at the back of Seungcheol’s shirt. They really needed to move this behind closed doors and out of the living room. They really—

“ _God_.” Seungcheol had grabbed his ass to hold him against his rolling hips. The friction was too much, too much too soon and Jeonghan had no intention of the night ending here.

“Bed. _Bed. Fuck_ —” Jeonghan managed to gasp out. Seungcheol was hesitant to move away at first, his mouth lingering in front of Jeonghan’s, before he dragged his hands down to cup the back of Jeonghan’s thighs and hitch them up around his waist. He proceeded to carry him like that to the smaller bedroom, Jeonghan’s breathless laugh trailing behind them.

Seungcheol locked the door and crawled onto Jeonghan’s bunk, setting the other in his lap. They shared a smile, and Jeonghan pulled at Seungcheol’s shirt. He got the hint and grabbed the back of his collar, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. He grinned as Jeonghan’s hands quickly moved to feel his newly exposed chest. Seeing Seungcheol like this is nothing new, he often sleeps shirtless, but getting to _touch_ , to intimately know the feeling of his body, is only for him.

Jeonghan bit his lip and looked at him though his lashes. He pulled his hands back and removed his own shirt, reveling in the way Seungcheol’s gaze raked over him. He leaned back against the pillow, a sly smile tugging at his mouth. Seungcheol followed him down, covering him with his body and seeking his lips. Jeonghan glided his hand down Seungcheol’s abdomen and brushed over his clothed cock straining against his jeans. His breath hitched, and Jeonghan reacted by dragging his palm along the length of him.

“Jeonghan, _please_ ,” Seungcheol groaned. Jeonghan nipped at his lip, but finally tugged open Seungcheol’s pants who exhaled in relief. Seungcheol reached for Jeonghan’s belt and they fumbled for a moment, trying to take each other’s pants off at the same time before dissolving into laughter.

Seungcheol shook his head and leaned back to push his own jeans off. Jeonghan raised his hips up off the bed so Seungcheol could slide his off too. He smoothed his hands up Jeonghan’s bare thighs and caught the hem of his underwear, tugging them down and off. He stopped for a minute to fully take him in, spread out bare, chest rising and falling with labored breaths, his eyes sharp with clear intent.

Jeonghan loved the way Seungcheol looked at him, the fondness visible even through a heated gaze, but right now he didn’t have it in him to drag this out.

“Off.” He jerked his head pointedly at the last bit of clothing between them. He received a cheeky grin in return, Seungcheol hooking his thumbs in his waistband and slowly pushing his underwear off.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Ugh, just come here.” he smiled up at him.

Seungcheol lowered himself back down and attached his lips to Jeonghan’s neck, kissing his way down, down, his hands tracing lightly over the smooth skin of the chest below him. Jeonghan’s breath caught in his throat as a thumb brushed over his nipple, lips capturing the other. Teeth grazed over the nub, Seungcheol pulling and sucking until it reddened and stood to attention. Jeonghan clutched at Seungcheol’s hair, pulling him back up for an open-mouth kiss.

Their bodies met, skin to skin, moans escaping them at the hot press of their cocks together. Seungcheol ground down and Jeonghan arched his back, matching each roll of his hips. The weight of Seungcheol on top of him was dizzying, heat twisting in his stomach tighter and tighter until it was almost too much.

He reached out to the side and grappled for the bedside drawer, unwilling to move away from Seungcheol’s mouth and open his eyes. His fumbling was noticed and their kiss broken anyway, and He whined and chased after Seungcheol's lips.

Seungcheol laughed through the press of more kisses. “I’m trying to help you out, calm down.” He gently held Jeonghan’s shoulder’s back so he could lean over and shuffle through the drawer for the hidden lube and a condom.

Jeonghan sighed and flopped back down against the pillow. “I was hoping it’d just teleport into my hand if I tried hard enough.”

Seungcheol pulled back, a small tube in his hand and an impish smile on his face. “I guess we’ll just have to keep trying then.”

Jeonghan groaned, fighting the grin tugging at his mouth. “You did not just say that.”

“I had too,” He glanced down at Jeonghan’s body, “you practically laid that one out for me.”

Jeonghan covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. “That was awful. You’re so embarassing, why do I even like you?”

Seungcheol grinned as he warmed the lube up on his fingers. “You love me.”

“Don’t press your luck.”

“I thought what we had was special.” Seungcheol pouted, rubbing circles into Jeonghan’s thigh with the thumb of his clean hand and pushing his legs apart.

Jeonghan swallowed, his heart racing in anticipation. “You’re a dork.”

“I’m _y_ —“

“Oh my god, please don’t finish that sentence.”

Seungcheol chuckled and trailed his index finger down to circle Jeonghan’s hole, easing in past the ring of muscle. Jeonghan breathed and tried to keep from tensing. Seungcheol took his cock in his other hand to distract him from the initial odd sensation and matched the rhythm of his hand with his finger. He managed to draw a moan out of Jeonghan, and slowly pushed another finger alongside the first. Jeonghan clenched his teeth, a line drawing between his eyebrows. The second finger was when it’d get better, but it’d hurt more first.

Seungcheol worked him over slowly, keeping his eyes on him for signs of distress. By this point he could mostly decipher his reactions, and Jeonghan would always let him know what he wanted. Their first time, Seungcheol kept panicking at the slightest grimace on Jeonghan’s face. The slight sting was only temporary though. They just needed to take their time and go gentle.

Seungcheol dropped a kiss to Jeonghan’s thigh propped up beside him. The stretch had started to feel good, hints of sparks flaring inside of him. He relaxed into the sheets and closed his eyes to let the feeling envelope him. Seungcheol quickened the pace, curling his fingers up, searching, twisting his wrist on the upstroke of his cock.

Jeonghan jolted as pleasure shook him, moaning loudly. Another finger was added and he dug his head into the pillow, gasping, quick thrusts blazing though him.

He clutched at the sheets with his head thrown back, undulating his hips to meet each thrust of Seungcheol’s fingers. Every brush against that sweet spot sending toe-curling shocks through him. He had to bat Seungcheol’s hand away from his cock and squeeze the base to keep his orgasm at bay.

Seungcheol was panting at the sight of him but understood and removed his fingers to tear the condom open and roll it onto himself, his breath stuttering at the touch after having focused his attention solely on Jeonghan. He applied more lube and went to position himself back between his legs, but Jeonghan pulled him down with a gleam in his eye and flipped them over.

Seungcheol laid shocked underneath him, a nervous laugh leaving Jeonghan at the sight.

“I want to try something,” He breathed. He searched Seungcheol’s eyes, who seemed confused but nodded easily. Jeonghan took a breath and sat up, moving back so he was hovering over the hips below him. Seungcheol gaped in realization and looked up with him with wide eyes, amazed.

A rush of confidence filled Jeonghan at that. They’ve never done this before, but he’d wanted to for a while, imagined riding Seungcheol more times than he could count.

He smirked down at him. He wanted to torture him a bit.

He dragged a hand through his own hair and trailed it down his neck and chest, holding his gaze. His mouth opened in a soft breath when he brushed over his nipple and Seungcheol groaned. His hand continued down, Seungcheol’s captivated eyes following every movement, before reaching back to line himself up over his cock.

Jeonghan leaned over Seungcheol, holding his chest for leverage. He took a breath and eased himself down. His head fell forward, hair curtaining his face. The stretch was worse than three fingers, but he just needed a moment. He wanted this. His eyes clenched shut, his focus on working himself down in short thrusts, the friction helping to cut through the burn.

He felt hands rub up his thighs and looked up through his hair. What he saw sent warmth through his chest and pooling in his stomach. Seungcheol was watching him with such adoration and desire Jeonghan ached with it.

“You’re—fuck, you’re incredible.”

Seungcheol sounded wrecked, but he didn’t have an ounce of disbelief in his voice. That’s what got to Jeonghan the most. He said it like a fact, like something he’d always known to be true deep in his bones.

“ _I love you_ ,” he said fervently. He needed Seungcheol to understand, to know his affections were matched completely and wholly. That he loved this sweet, kind-hearted boy down to his core.

Seungcheol’s small smile grew. “I love you too. So much.”

Their eyes stayed locked and Jeonghan covered Seungcheol’s hands on his legs with his own. He sat up straighter and sank down, having had time to adjust to the thickness of him. Seungcheol’s breath was knocked out of him when he bottomed out, gripping at Jeonghan’s thighs to keep himself grounded and his own hips still.

Jeonghan flicked his hair out of his face and rose up slowly before pushing back down, moans escaping both of them. The angle was different than he was used to, made it new somehow. Exhilarating.

He experimentally rolled his hips as he rose and fell quickly, brows furrowing with a whine at the fire that shot through him. He chased that feeling, head falling back and spine arching in desperation. He held Seungcheol’s legs behind him and ground down, the angle hitting his prostate so sweetly. Seungcheol’s gasps filled his ears and hands grasped at his waist. Hips snapped up to meet him as he dropped down and a shout of Seungcheol’s name was ripped from his throat. He shoved a hand over his mouth but muffled cries still slipped through.

His mind felt clouded and senses overwhelmed at their combined rhythm. His thighs were starting to burn, though, and it was getting a bit difficult to keep up. Seungcheol noticed with the way his legs were shaking and halted them, pulling Jeonghan down to him and rolling them over.

Their faces were a breath apart, eyes connected. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and he smiled softly. Riding him was hot, but this, face to face, was so much more. Their lips found each other and Seungcheol built the pace back up. Jeonghan’s legs wrapped around his waist and pressed them closer. He gripped at Seungcheol’s back as he arched into him.

They rocked together, each thrust more intense than the last. They panted against each other’s mouths, heat coiling in his stomach and ready to snap. He wanted that release so badly, _needed_ it, body aching from effort. He felt it building up inside of him, edging closer with every desperate thrust. He could barely think through the haze.

“ _Jeonghan—_ ” Seungcheol’s forehead rested against his temple, his breath gasping against his cheek, “I love you.”

Jeonghan’s body seized up, a long moan leaving him as searing waves crashed through him. His come pulsed out of him and across his chest. Seungcheol’s breath caught and hips stuttered as he came inside of him, back bowing over him.

He felt light, like he could float away if it weren’t for Seungcheol grounding him.

They laid there, letting the aftershocks wash over them. Seungcheol eventually pulled out and rolled off onto the bed beside him. They looked at each other, chests heaving in an effort to get air back into their lungs, and smiled.

“That was a amazing,” Seungcheol got out.

Jeonghan laughed. It really was. “You should try it sometime. Your legs are stronger than mine, you’d probably last longer.”

Seungcheol waggled his eyebrows. “Let’s find out.”

Jeonghan flung an arm over his own eyes. “ _Please_ stop with the terrible lines, oh my god.”

He felt a finger poke at his smile. “You love it.”

Seungcheol got up to throw away the condom and fetch a washcloth and returned to clean them up. He then started rummaging through their clothes on the floor.

“Hey, no, come back.” Jeonghan reached out to him.

“They’ll probably be back soon, we should get dressed.”

“The door’s locked, it’s fine. We can worry about that later,” Jeonghan insisted.

Seungcheol hesitated, “But—”

“Please? I just want to enjoy this a bit longer. We never get to have this,” Jeonghan pleaded quietly.

Seungcheol folded and returned to the bed. Jeonghan shifted so he could rest his head against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Seungcheol kissed the top of his head and carded his fingers through his hair.

Jeonghan sighed peacefully and closed his eyes as he listened to the steady heart beating below him.

He was exhausted in the best way. He felt sleep creep up on him and he let it, couldn’t think of a better way to drift off than in Seungcheol’s arms sated and happy.

“ _Love you too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it omg this is my first ever attempt at writing smut so it's sorta weird sorry


End file.
